


Mrs. Y/n Twombly

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: The Internship (2013)
Genre: Baby Names, Breastfeeding, F/M, Married Couple, Thomas Dylan Twombly ( my character)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: The Reader and Stuart have been married for two years now. They have welcomed a son named Thomas Dylan Twombly. .
Relationships: Stuart Twombly/Reader





	Mrs. Y/n Twombly

Thomas Dylan Twombly was born on April 1 at 12:20 pm.

Thomas Dylan.  
8lbs 6oz 21 inches along.

Whh.

Shh. It's ok mommy is here, You said as you bent over the crib and pick up your newborn son.

Thomas continues to cry.

You check his diaper. No, he doesn't need a diaper change.

You fix your shirt. You lay Thomas in your arms.

You feel him lactate on to you.

You cover you and Thomas with a blanket. As he eats.

You look just like your daddy, You said as you run your finger on Thomas's little head.

For a newborn. Thomas has a head full of brown hair like Stuart.

You feel Thomas move his mouth away.

You fix your shirt and lay Thomas on your shoulder.

You gently tap his back until he burps.

Goodnight, You said as you lay him back into the crib.

You bent down to kiss him on the forehead.

You turn the lights out as you close the door.

Hey, Stuart said as he looks up from his phone.

Ow, You said as you crawl into bed.

What wrong, Stuart said.

My breasts are hurting. The pain is unreal. I thought Thomas drinking would help but it didn't, You said.

Stuart moves closer to you  
.  
Can I help Stuart said?

Yeah. Please make the pain go away, You said.

Stuart helps you with your shirt. He moves the shirt over your head.

You didn't have a bra on.

Wow. They got bigger since you had Thomas, Stuart said as he bit his lips as he stares at your double D breasts.

Can you help me, You said.

What can I do, Stuart said not looking up from your breasts.

Can you rub them? Please I'm in pain, You said.

My hands might be a little cold, I'm just warning you, Stuart said before he puts his hands on your breasts.

( Warning Sexual )

He starts to rub them. Stuart looks up at you before he had one of your nipples between his fingers.

Please, Stuart, You said as you let out a moan.

Stuart looks at you with a smirk. Before he twists your nipple and milk comes out.

You bit your lip from stopping a moan coming out of your mouth this moment.

Shh. You don't want to wake up the baby do you, Stuart said.

You move closer to him.

He moves up to your neck and starts to suck.

Stuart, You moan.

He pulled back and look at the huge hickey on your neck from him sucking.

You run your hands down his back.

Please Stuart, You said as you grab Stuart's pants.

Are you sure, Stuart asked?

Yes. I need you now, You said before you grab Stuart shirt and pulled it over his head.

He slips his pants and underwear off.

You slip your pants and underwear off.

Condom, You said.

He slips the condom on.

Just tell me if this hurts or not, Stuart said.

Ok, You said as you grab his hand.

He pushed in. 

Go faster, You said as you drag your fingers down his back. 

I'm going to cum.

Stuart!

Y/n!.

He cum in the condom.

( The End )

Thank you for making me feel better, You said.

Your welcome, Stuart said.

I love you, You said as you kiss him on the lips.

I love you too. 


End file.
